Amore Fraterno
by desdeus
Summary: L'amore a volte non conosce le barriere morali
1. Chapter 1

Questa piccola One-Shot è nata per caso, anzi per essere più precisi è una PWP.

Contiene scene incestuose quindi se è una cosa che vi disturba potete evitare di leggere io vi ho avvertito.

Non Contiene Spoiler dal Sesto libro.

Spero che mi lascerete un commentino.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non è per fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Amore Fraterno**

**Di DesDeus**

Ron entro in sala comune sembrava vuota, ma sentiva qualcuno che piangeva così ispezionò meglio la sala, in un angolo seduta a terra con le braccia a circondare le ginocchia, c'era una ragazza che piangeva. Una ragazza dai folti capelli ramati, che Ron conosceva bene, visto che l'aveva vista nascere e crescere. Si avvicinò rapidamente a Ginny e si inginocchiò a fianco a lei.

-Ginny che hai?- domando con voce preoccupata.

La ragazza sollevò appena lo sguardo, e visto il fratello gli lanciò le braccia al collo scoppiando a piangere più forte.

-Chi è stato a ridurti così Dean?- disse Ron con la rabbia che la saliva.

-Non è stato Dean- riuscì a sussurrare Ginny con la voce rotta dal pianto. Poi si sentirono delle voci vicino al ritratto.

-Non voglio che mi vedano così- sussurrò ancora la ragazza.

Il fratello le passò un braccio sotto le gambe, uno dietro la schiena, si sollevò e salì rapidamente le scale del dormitorio maschile e si chiuse nella sua stanza, poggiata Ginny sul letto si sdraiò vicino alla sorella abbracciandola.

-Piccola cosa ti è successo?- chiese, mentre con una mano le carezzava dolcemente la testa.

-Io ... Io ... Ho visto Harry e Hermione che si baciavano, lì ho visti allontanarsi insieme, lungo le rive del lago, volevo chiedere un consiglio a Hermione per trasfigurazione, ma quando mi sono avvicinata loro ... Harry stava baciando Hermione e le ricambiava. Io sono scappata e mi sono rifugiata in sala comune. Come hanno potuto farci questo? tu come fai ad essere così indifferente- e riprese a piangere.

Il ragazzo l'abbracciò più stretta e ripensò alla sera prima, quando in quella stessa stanza c'erano lui e Harry.

***** Inizio Flash Back *****

-Harry perché mi ha trascinato qui, me lo spieghi? E poi sei strano ultimamente-.

-Ron senti posso farti una domanda personale molto personale?- la voce di Harry era Seria molot seria così come la sua espressione.

-Ehi Amico lo sai che con te non ho segreti- fece tranquillo Ron.

-Cosa provi per Hermione?- a quella domanda al rosso si gelò il sangue mentire o dire la verità a Harry l'orgoglio scelse per lui.

-Hermione è solo un'amica, le voglio un mondo di bene, ma come ne voglio a te o a Ginny- mentì il ragazzo, con voce tranquilla anche se si sentiva accaldato.

-Quindi non ti dispiace se le chiedo di diventare la mia ragazza- se la prima domanda gli aveva gelato il sangue, questa lo paralizzò, con un enorme sforzo riuscì a dire

-Nessun problema amico basta che fai sul serio- parlò cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile.

-Non ti preoccupare Ron, la amo non faro mai niente che possa farla soffrire- disse Harry -Sai adesso che te l'ho detto sono più tranquillo, pensavo che Hermione piacesse anche a te, in quel caso mi sarei fatto da parte e ti avrei lasciato campo libero- e quelle parole distrussero Ron che capì di essersi scavato la fossa da solo.

***** Fine Flash Back *****

Mentre il ragazzo ricordava Ginny aveva ripreso a parlare.

-Io è vero che sto con Dean, ma quando lì ho visti insieme, così innamorati mi ha fatto male, mi sono sentita tradita. Da quando stanno insieme, perché Hermione non me l'ha detto-.

Il ricordo del ragazzo si portò a quella mattina dopo la lezione di Erbologia.

***** Inizio Flash Back *****

Stavano uscendo dalla sera, quando Harry prese da parte Hermione

-Hermione posso parlarti un momento da solo- e alla risposta affermativa, la prese per un polso e si portarono in un angolo riparato delle serre. Ron senza farsi notare lì aveva seguiti.

-Che mi devi dire Harry?-

-Ecco io ho pensato molto quest'estate a te e a quello che è successo l'hanno scorso, da Cho al ministero, tu sei l'unica che mi capisce e quando sto con te provo un senso di pace e tranquillità-.

-Sono tua amica e ti voglio bene Harry e ...- il ragazzo le poggio l'indice sulle labbra in un gesto molto intimo e delicato.

-Sshhh! Ti prego fammi finire altrimenti penso che non ci riuscirò, ultimamente sento che qualcosa è cambiato, tu stai diventando sempre più importante per me, sono felice quando tu sei felice e divento triste quando anche tu lo sei, e mi arrabbio con chi ti ha procurato questa tristezza, inoltre mi scoccia incredibilmente quando ti si avvicina qualche altro ragazzo, e ormai sei tu che ha preso il posto di Voldemort nei miei sogni, sogni stupendi, insomma tutte queste parole sono un preludio o come lo vuoi mettere ad altre tre piccole parole Hermione Jane Granger IO TI AMO-

La ragazza si lanciò tra le sue braccia e gli diede un bacio molto intenso poi si allontanò

-Mai nessuno mi aveva detto parole così belle, anch'io ti amo, ma pensavo che questo giorno non sarebbe mai arrivato-

Questa volta fu il ragazzo a baciarla un bacio molto intenso e passionale.

-Con Ron come la mettiamo?- chiese Hermione con voce preoccupata, dopo che si erano staccati.

-Gli ho parlato ieri sera, dice che ti vuole bene come ad una sorella-.

-Sono contenta, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se si fosse dichiarato e l'avessi dovuto respingere, perché nel mio cuore ci sei solo tu da molto tempo-

Quelle parole furono le ultime che Ron sentì, perché dopo si allontanò verso il lago, dove pianse tutto il suo dolore per quel sentimento che non era e non sarebbe mai riuscito a sbocciare.

***** Fine Flash Back *****

-Stanno insieme da stamattina, Harry mi ha detto che amava Hermione e se mi creava problemi, io come un cretino ho detto no e mi sono scavato la fossa da solo, Hermione l'ha richiusa dicendo a Harry che soffrirebbe nel respingermi.-

-Anch'io che stupida, correre dietro ad altri ragazzi sperando che Harry s'ingelosisse-

-Comunque con te non sono stati sleali, vedrai che stasera te lo diranno.-.

Ginny riprese a piangere -Come fai ad essere così tranquillo?-

-Non sono tranquillo, ho solo accettato che Hermione non mi ama, e che non ho speranze-.

La ragazza pianse più forte, mentre il fratello l'accarezzava dolcemente, senza neanche accorgersene quelle che prima erano dolci carezze, si trasformarono in sfioramenti più eccitanti, la mano percorreva il corpo della sorellina in maniera audace, sfiorando il piccolo seno e percorrendo la dolce curva delle anche, le mani della ragazza iniziarono a sfiorare il corpo muscoloso del fratello, i loro respiri si fecero più veloci, Ginny aveva smesso di piangere alzò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello, vide gli occhi di Ron velati dalla passione, come immaginava fossero i suoi.

-Ron che stiamo facendo è ... sbagliato- riuscì a sospirare.

-Vuoi davvero che smetta? E' poi così sbagliato?- disse il ragazzo interrompendo quelle carezze, che erano diventate sempre più intime e piacevoli, anche se ancora non avevano varcato il punto di non ritorno.

La ragazza rabbrividì, quando il contatto delle mani di Ron si interruppe, in quel momento si sentiva bene, come mai le era successo, si sentiva al sicuro fra le braccia del fratello, sapeva che lui non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, che mai avrebbe sfruttato le sue debolezze, le stava dicendo che se voleva lui smetteva e lei decise che non voleva.

-Continua- gli disse guardandolo negli occhi.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò al suo viso e la baciò, non il bacio di due fratelli, ma quello di due amanti, una battaglia di lingue, che in una danza frenetica cercava di dominare l'una sull'altra, esplorando la bocca dell'avversario ed assaporandone il sapore, quello di Ginny di fragole per via del lucidalabbra, quello di Ron al cioccolato per le ciocorane che aveva mangiato. Le mani del ragazzo durante il bacio avevano ripreso a muoversi, una si era infilata sotto la gonna della divisa andando a palpare il sedere sodo della ragazza, per scendere lungo la coscia tornita, solleticare leggermente il ginocchio. e risalire all'interno avvicinandosi all'intimità della ragazza. protetta dal tessuto delle mutandine di cotone, spostò di lato il tessuto e poi con le dita in maniera molto delicata ricalcò i contorni del giovane sesso, le grandi labbra turgide e socchiuse, le ninfe umide d'umori, il clitoride eccitato che faceva capolino fra le dolci pieghe del sesso, il tutto contornato da una fine peluria, ogni tocco era accompagnato dai gemiti della ragazza, che per la prima volta veniva toccata da un uomo, le esplorazioni del fratello continuarono, con la punta delle dita penetrò nel sesso della ragazza delicatamente, mentre con il pollice sfiorava il clitoride, i gemiti di Ginny aumentarono,

-Ah ... Ah ... Si ... Grande Merl...ino che ... mi ... fai ... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON-

La ragazza ebbe un orgasmo violento, bagnando la mano del fratello con i suoi umori, il ragazzo sfilò la mano da sotto la gonna e sotto lo sguardo stupito della ragazza, con fare sensuale si leccò le dita.

-Sai di buono Ginny-

Poi il ragazzo infilò di nuovo le dita nel sesso della giovane, che sussultò le ritirò fuori avvicinandole alle labbra della ragazza, e con un'occhiata maliziosa -Assaggiati?-.

La ragazza rispose con un'occhiata altrettanto maliziosa, avvicinò le labbra al primo dito e le chiuse intorno, succhiandolo in un gesto molto sensuale carico d'oscene promesse, ripete la cosa per le altre due dita. Poi prese il fratello per la tunica e gli diede un bacio molto lascivo, quando si staccarono il fratello prese la tunica e gli la tolse, fece lo stesso per il maglione e la cravatta, poi iniziò a sbottonare la camicetta, mettendo in mostra il piccolo seno, coperto dal merletto del reggiseno, scese con le dita lungo il bordo della gonna, fino ad individuare il bottone e la zip che aprì e aiutato dalla ragazza la sfilò, lasciando la ragazza solo con l'intimo, ma proseguì sganciandole il reggiseno sfilandole le mutandine e le calze. Una volta nuda l'ammirò a lungo prima di dirle

-Sei bellissima Sorellina- facendo arrossire la giovane

Poi iniziò a spogliarsi lui, ma lei lo bloccò.

-Lascia voglio farlo io- e ripete i gesti di poco prima, spogliando il fratello in maniera metodica, finché anche lui fu nudo e poté ammirarlo in tutta la sua virilità

-Anche tu sei bello-

Si avvicinò al pene e lo toccò delicatamente con timore ed incertezza, dato che per lei era la prima volta che vedeva un uomo nudo, così da vicino.

Il fratello le afferrò la mano e la guidò in una lenta masturbazione, poi la spinse dolcemente sul letto le divaricò le gambe e si avvicinò al sesso della giovane, ringraziando mentalmente Lavanda per le esperienze che gli aveva regalato, iniziò a leccarle dolcemente, Ginny iniziò a gemere, mentre il suo sesso s'inumidiva nuovamente, quando Ron fu certo dell'eccitazione della ragazza e della lubrificazione del sesso, si sollevò posizionandosi sulla ragazza la baciò e poi

-Sei Sicura?- le chiese dolcemente, mentre con una mano le carezzava il volto

-Si però ho paura- rispose lei.

-Non preoccuparti farò piano- poi prese la bacchetta e puntandola contro la pancia della ragazza.

-Oblivius Fecondatio- lanciò via la bacchetta e baciò la sorella sussurrandole all'orecchio -Meglio non correre rischi-.

Lei annui mentre immergeva la faccia nel collo del fratello aspirandone il profumo.

Lui scivolò in lei dolcemente molto piano cercando di abituarla alla sua presenza, quando arrivò al velo dell'imene qui si fermò ed attese che lei si calmasse, quando si senti pronto si mosse leggermente indietro per poi affondare con decisione, la ragazza urlò, mentre si aggrappava con forza alle spalle del fratello, conficcandogli le unghie nella schiena. Il ragazzo rimase fermò ed aspettò che lei si calmasse, quando sentì che si rilassava iniziò a muoversi, piano con delicatezza, aspettando che il dolore si trasformasse in piacere, quando senti i gemiti di piacere della ragazza, iniziò ad affondare con più forza nel corpo della ragazza, che provava un misto di dolore e piacere, che continuò a salire finché

-Rooon ... continua ... cont... si così ah ... ah ... ah -

-Ginny sei stupenda ... oh come sei stretta ... vengooooooooooooooo!-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Ron si accasciò su di lei, poi con un movimento violento si girò portando con se Ginny, che si ritrovò sdraiata sul fratello, con il suo membro ancora dentro di lei che perdeva consistenza. Ron respirava a fatica e stava pensando, che quella era stata l'esperienza più entusiasmante della sua vita, con Lavanda era stato bello e tutto, ma con Ginny era stato qualcosa d'eccezionale. Ginny anche stava riflettendo su quanto era stato bello quello che aveva condiviso con una persona che sapeva che le voleva un bene dell'anima e che mai l'avrebbe tradita.

-Grazie- gli disse -Grazie di essere stato il primo, grazie per quello che fai per me. Ti amo Ron-.

-Grazie a te per il dono che mi hai fatto, anch'io ti amo e anche se non potremo mai stare insieme, sappi che ogni volta che vorrai io per te ci sarò, quello che ho provato con te è stato qualcosa d'unico.-

Poi scivolarono sotto le lenzuola addormentandosi.

Intanto fuori della porta due persone avevano visto tutto.

-Io non so che dire- disse una voce di donna roca e sensuale.

-Non sono cose che ci riguardano- disse la voce di un uomo, che richiuse la porta e poi sigillo con un incantesimo molto potente.

-Nessuno lì disturberà-

-Harry come fai ad essere così tranquillo, loro sono fratelli-

-Hermione sono fatti loro, io di mio non gli dirò mai nulla di quello che ho visto oggi, anzi lo dimenticherò e ti consiglio di fare altrettanto, anche se uno spettacolo del genere è molto difficile da scordare-.

-Hai ragione su tutto, è stato una delle cose più eccitanti che abbia mai visto.-.

-Si è stato molto eccitante- poi la baciò con forza e passione, facendo aderire il corpo della ragazza al suo, che così percepì l'eccitazione di Harry. Si staccò e dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo sui pantaloni del ragazzo gli lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa.

-Dovremmo fare qualcosa per calmare quest'eccitazione-.

-Vuoi venire con me alla stanza delle necessità?- disse Harry malizioso.

-Si portami a sognare- gli rispose lei.

Si allontanarono felici sia per loro sia per Ron e Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

La Stanza delle necessità era una stupenda alcova, un camino accesso diffondeva un piacevole tepore alla stanza, che era dominata da una enorme letto con lenzuola di seta rossa. Harry affero per la vita Hermione ed iniziò a baciarla con passione, che lei ricambiava interamente. Quando il bacio si interruppe, Harry spinse Hermione sul letto

-Ha... Harry che ... fai?- chiese con un leggero affanno.

-Aspetta e vedrai-

Harry iniziò con lente movenze a spogliarsi prima si tolse la tunica seguita poi dalla cravatta la camicia e tutti gli altri capi di vestiario fino a rimare solo con i boxer.

La ragazza non aveva staccato gli occhi dal corpo del ragazzo neanche per un momento, i muscoli delle spalle forti, i fianchi slanciati, le cosce molto sviluppate per non parlare del sedere sodo, che messo in risalto dai boxer aderenti, faceva venir voglia di toccarlo, i pettorali molto ben definiti così come gli addominale e le braccia forti ma anche aggraziate. Hermione era imbambolata ed Harry sorrise a quello sguardo.

-Dio che fisico, Angelina l'aveva detto che eri da sballo ma non credevo fino a questo punto- aveva parlato piano Hermione e la voce era bassa roca e risultava estremamente sensuale.

-Grazie Hermione. Piaciuto lo spettacolo?-

-Si molto- riusci a sussurrare.

-Quindi posso assistere al tuo?-

Ciò fece riprendere rapidamente Hermione che inizio a balbettare -Io ... io ...-

-Non fa niente, ti spoglio io-

Harry si avvicinò rapidamente a Hermione, che rimase paralizzata, in tilt non riusciva più a ragionare con Harry, praticamente nudo, così vicino, per una volta si affidò all'istinto, si lanciò al collo del ragazzo e lo baciò un bacio passionale ma carico di sentimenti. Il ragazzo la strinse e sentì il corpo della ragazza premersi contro il suo, sentiva il tepore della pelle trasparire dalla stoffa, il profumo dello shampoo, e poi le dolci labbra di Hermione premute contro le su,e la ragazza percepì la forza di Harry quei muscoli che prima aveva ammirato forti e guizzati, le braccia che le abbracciavano come un calda coperta, fu uno dei momenti più belli per entrambi i ragazzi. La lingua del ragazzo busso sulle labbra di lei, che si aprirono premettendogli di esplorare tutta la bocca, un esplorazione profonda e molto dettagliata, che la ragazza ricambiava. Era una danza frenetica di lingue, che si toccavano sfioravano, attorcigliavano, fu un bacio lunghissimo e quando si staccarono erano entrambi affannati, stupiti da quello che avevano appena fatto, si erano affidati all'istinto e gli era piaciuto parecchio.

-Dio Harry non pensavo che si potesse baciare così qualcuno-

-Io neanche ma tu mi ispiri, sai di buono, di vaniglia- e la baciò di nuovo un bacio molto appassionato. Harry si staccò e si sdraiò sul letto, attirando verso di se Hermione, ripresero a baciarsi ed ora che erano sul letto molto più comodi i baci diventavano sempre più appassionanti. Harry lasciò quelle dolci labbra, scendendo a baciare la linea delicata delle mascella, poi il ancora più in basso sul pelle delicata del collo che succhiò con forza, poi risalì scorrendo con la punta della lingua la linea del collo, fino ad arrivare al lobo dell'orecchio, in quel momento Hermione emise un gemito, che si ripetete all'insistere di Harry nello stuzzicare quella piccola appendice. Si staccò e si accorse di voler Hermione nuda, gli dava fastidio quella stoffa, si avvicinò e guardando la ragazza negli occhi ora appannati dalla passione

-Hermione se vuoi fermarti dobbiamo farlo adesso, perché se continuiamo così non risponderò delle mie azioni.-

Hermione capì le parole di Harry, ma decise di ignorarle era troppo eccitata per fermarsi

-Non voglio fermarmi-

E lo baciò con passione, Harry afferrò la tunica di Hermione e la levò, la ragazza collaboro più che volentieri a farsi spogliare, ed in pochi secondi rimase solo in mutandine. Ripresero ad accarezzarsi le mani di Hermione scorrevano sul corpo di Harry, sfiorandolo in maniera molto eccitate, anche Harry l'accarezzava, mentre continuava a baciarla, con la mano sinistra le affero con forza il sedere, mentre con la destra andò a stringere un seno, in particolare il capezzolo che stretto fra pollici ed indice si inturgidì. Harry interruppe il bacio e scese su un seno, soffio sul capezzolo facendo gemere la ragazza, gli dette un piccolo bacio, poi un colpetto con la lingua, ed infine lo prese fra le labbra succhiandolo dolcemente, questo mandò giù di testa Hermione che non capiva più nulla, era qualcosa di unico una miriadi di sensazioni, odori, suoni, gesti, che le arrivavano al cervello in maniera caotica, e raggiunsero l'apice, quando le mordicchio dolcemente il capezzolo. Gemette forte e sentì un intenso calore nascerle nel ventre, mentre un qualcosa di liquido si riversava nella sua intimità. Harry si fermò un attimo ad osservarla, era la prima volta che la vedeva completamente fuori controllo, preda della passione e dell'istinto. Scese dal letto e si tolse rapidamente i boxer, rimanendo in piedi nudo, mostrando la sua virilità ad Hermione, in un gesto di puro esibizioni ed orgoglio. Poi si avvicinò e le tolse le mutandine, erano zuppe di umori, il ragazzo le passo sotto il naso, assaporando la dolce fragranza di femmina della ragazza. Si posizionò su di lei, che aveva divaricato le gambe facendogli posto, stava per spingersi con forza dentro, quando un ultimo barlume di coscienza lo fermo, scivolò in lei dolcemente, percepi sotto la punta del suo membro il tenero velo della verginità, si fermò guardò negli occhi la ragazza, attendendo da lei un cenno. Quando arrivò dette un spinta e penetrò in lei, la ragazza lo afferrò con forza stringerlo tra le braccia, gemendo questa volta per il dolore, un piccola lacrima solitaria scese dalla guancia ed Harry la catturò con le labbra in un gesto dolcissimo, era sprofondato completamente in lei e attendeva un cenno di Hermione fermo immobile anche se l'istinto gli diceva di muoversi ma attese pazientemente che la sua donna fosse pronta e quando lei gli diede un bacio capì che era pronta inizio a muoversi all'inizio dolcemente poi più rapidamente guidato dalla voce di Hermione quando i gemiti si intensificavano rallentava quando scemavano riprendeva più forte questo gioco portò Hermione verso soglie di piacere sempre più alto finché venne le contrazioni del sesso provocarono anche in lui l'orgasmo che scaricò nel corpo della ragazza, si accasciò quasi su di lei in un ultimo guizzo di ragione poggio i gomiti ai lati del suo corpo per non schiacciarla poi anche se spossato dal fortissimo orgasmo si chinò su di lei dandole un dolcissimo bacio

-Che splendido dono mi ha fatto. Sappi che questi momenti sono incisi a fuoco nelle mai mente.-

Usci da lei e si sdraio sul letto chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. E rivivendo con gli occhi della mente tutto quello che era successo si girò di lato e guardò Hermione che giaceva a suo fianco sembrava stordita anche lei aveva gli occhi chiusi ed un bellissimo sorriso impreziosiva il suo volto, era calma e rilassata, Harry l'ammirava assaporando i dettagli di quel corpo che gli aveva dato delle sensazione stupende, Il viso ricco di mille espressioni dalla dolcezza materna di quanto lo coccolava dopo un incubo con Voldemort o acceso dalla passione come l'aveva visto poco prima, dove gli occhi nocciola e la bocca sensuale dominavano su tutto, la forma aggraziata del collo nell'unirsi alle spalle il seno sodo alto e rigoglioso una bella terza che non appesantiva la figura della ragazza, la dolce curva dei fianchi che ricordava quella dei vasi grechi e romani, e lunghe gambe tornite ed eleganti, la ragazza apri gli occhi e rimase turbata da quello sguardo adorante, ma che la metteva anche in imbarazzo con un mano tentò di coprirsi il seno ma Harry la fermò

-Lasciati ammirare ti prego-

le parole erano cariche di una dolcezza infinita e lei non seppe anzi non volle resistergli appoggio il braccio sul letto e si lasciò ammirare mentre riservava la stesso sguardo ammirato a colui che l'aveva resa donna cogliendo il fiore della sua innocenza.

Si avvicinò al volto del ragazzo e lo baciò

-Grazie è stato bellissimo non pensavo che fare l'amore potesse essere così bello-

Lo baciò di nuovo il bacio divenne sempre più appassionato erano giovani e gli ormoni giravano veloci in breve furono di nuovo eccitati la virilità di Harry risorse sotto le piacevoli carezze della ragazza che a sua volto subiva i palpeggiamenti i baci le leccatine ed i morsi del ragazzo quando furono eccitati a sufficienza Harry si sdraio ed Hermione montò su di lui penetrandosi lentamente le mani di Harry corsero ai fianchi di lei e la guidarono nei movimenti spingendola in un movimento a otto che diede un enorme piacere ad entrambi una volta capito il movimento le mani di Harry si staccarono dai fianchi e andarono ai seni

che inizio a martoriare provocando un amento del movimento dei fianchi i gemiti dei due salivano sempre più finché Harry venne nel ventre di lei in un orgasmo devastate a cui rispose Hermione che sollevando la testa al cielo urlò tutto il suo piacere, si accascio sul ragazzo che rimase in lei per un po' rimasero così con l'affanno per quello che avevano appena atto poi Harry si riprese con la mano fece una tenerissima carezza alla ragazza e le diede un dolce bacio su un tempia continuo cosi per alcuni, una volta ripresosi si sollevo dolcemente prendendo le coperte le tirò su di loro. Hermione anche se con dispiacere scese dal corpo di lui ma rimase con la testa sul torace di lui e molto vicino e sorrise quando il braccio di Harry l'avvolse per la prima volta capì cosa diceva sua madre quando le parlava dell'uomo della sua vita.

Intanto qualcun'altro in un alta stanza si stava svegliando, aprì gli occhi e lanciò uno sguardo alla sveglia le sei e mezza, ma cos'era quel piacevole tepore che sentiva al fianco si girò e vide sua sorella addormentata contro di lui con un sorriso sereno che non le vedeva da tanto tanto tempo, ed all'improvviso gli venne in mente quello che era successo quel pomeriggio si chino a baciare dolcemente la testa mentre la scuoteva delicatamente Ginny si sveglio sorridendo per poi dare un bacio sulle labbra del fratello, Ron non voleva quello ma quando la ragazza approfondi il bacio lui le andò dietro, in poco tempo la passione tornò ad avvolgere i due ragazzi i baci divennero passione pura le mani avevano il solo scopo di andare a stimolare le zone erogene in una sequenza casuale ma continua di carezze e palpate finché Ginny non si stacco dalle labbra del fratello per scendere verso il membro che accarezzo dolcemente poi guardandolo negli occhi gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla punta che mando Ron giù di testa, -Dimmi come devo fare- gli chiese con voce sensuale e lui la guido facendosi prima leccare l'asta poi succhiare dicendole dove mettere la lingua per aumentare la stimolazione, mentre con la mano alternava carezza ai testicoli a lente masturbazioni del membro, continuo così per un po' quando -Ginny sto per venire- la ragazza non si fermo anzi aumento il ritmo portando Ron all'orgasmo che ingoio, poi con le labbra ancora bagnate del seme del fratello si scambiarono un bacio molto appassionato. Ron decise di ricambiare il favore fece sdraiare Ginny divaricandole le cosce poi si avvicinò alla sua femminilità ed inizio a stimolarla con le dita, poi avvicino la bocca al sesso ed inizio a leccare i primi umore che il sesso della giovane stillava, le leccate si facevano sempre più profonde ed intense andavano dal clitoride esposto e turgido percorrendo la fessura, proseguire per il perineo e stimolare l'ano, e durante questi giochi la lingua esplorava tutte le dolci pieghe della ragazza, Ron si accorse che Ginny era particolarmente reattiva quando giocava con il suo fiorellino più nascosto e fu lì che dedico più attenzione percorrendolo con le dita accarezzando le crespe pieghe finché non fece penetrare un dito, Ginny emise un gemito misto fra dolore, Ron tolse il dito e lo immerse nella vagina stillante di umori una volta bagnato bene torno dove si trovava poco prima questa volta penetrò più facilmente e più in profondità sino a passare completamente il muscolo ruotò il dito in una lenta esplorazione e poi lo mosse avanti e indietro, aumentando il piacere della ragazza, nel frattempo anche lui si era eccitato così tolta la mano prese le gambe di Ginny spingendole verso tesata della ragazza e facendogliele reggere con le mani, quindi penetrò prima nella vagina dando due rapidi colpi poi si porto sull'ano iniziò a spingere delicatamente, aveva scelto quella strana posizione per poter osservare Ginny vedeva che le stava facendo male -Rilassati e prova a spingere- la ragazza annui e fece come richiesto e lui riusci ad affondare in lei che comunque gemette di dolore ma ormai era dentro, si mosse cautamente dentro di lei avanti ed indietro con dolcezza affondando poco di più ad ogni colpo finché non la penetro fino in fondo i gemiti di Ginny si erano trasformati da dolore in piacere, la mano della ragazza continuava a sfregare con forza il clitoride finché non esplose in un orgasmo le violentissime contrazioni dello sfintere provocarono l'orgasmo anche in Ron che dato un violentissimo colpo di reni si scarico in lei. Si separarono ansimanti Ron le diede un bacio -Grazie- lei si limitò a sorridergli. Poi guardo la sveglia -Grande merlino sono le sette e dieci, Ron devo farmi una doccia-

-Anch'io vieni- corsero in bagno e si lavarono velocemente recuperarono i lori vesti sparsi per la stanza. Si avvicinarono alla porta e quando Ron girò la maniglia un lampo bianco avvolse la porta

-Ma che cavolo è successo?- domando il rosso.

-Un incantesimo sigillum sul lato esterno della porta ed anche bello potente solo chi è dentro può aprire la porta.-

-E chi l'ha messo?-

-Per la barba di Merlino Ron qualcuno ci ha visto che facciamo?-

-Niente aspettiamo ora andiamo in sala grande che siamo già in ritardo-

Corsero in sala grande quando entrarono videro che stavano per apparire le pietanze, Ron notò che mancavano i suoi migliori amici in quel momento la porta si aprì ed trafelati arrivarono Harry e Hermione a nessuno sfuggì il fatto che si tenevano per mano, si avvicinano al tavolo di grifondoro e sedettero di fronte a Ron e Ginny, Neville che era vicino a noi -Ron Harry siete stati voi a sigillare il nostro dormitorio ho chiesto a Dean e Seamus ma non sono stati loro?-

Harry mi lanciò uno sguardo complice e poi -Io no, non sono neanche salito alla torre di grifondoro-

-Sono stato io Neville dovevamo discutere cose di famiglia con Ginny- Harry mi ha fatto un mezzo sorriso ora so chi è stato.

-Harry Hermione, ci sono novità per caso?- è la voce di Calì a parlare è apparsa come dal nulla alle spalle di Harry e Hermione che sono trasaliti. Il ragazzo guardo la sua compagna che annuii impercettibilmente.

-Io e Hermione stiamo insieme-

-Da quando- pigolo Calì

-Stamattina dopo erbologia finito il terzo grado?- rispose Harry bonariamente.

-Si ma questa sera in dormitorio la signorina Granger subirà un supplemento d'indagine- rispose la ragazza andando via. Facendo ridere tutti. Dopo cena si ritrovarono in sala comune Harry Ron Hermione e Ginny si erano messi vicino il camino e stavano facendo i compiti,

senza alzare gli occhi dalla sua pergamena Ron -Sei stato tu Harry?- il tono era serio molto serio e Harry capì a cosa si riferisse -Si è la prossima volta ti consiglio di essere più accorto, questa volta siamo stati io e Hermione, la prossima volta potrebbe essere Neville o peggio ancora Dean-

-Tu cosa ne pensi-

-Non sono fatti miei Ron ma se sta bene a voi due non vedo dove sia il problema-

-Grazie Harry- Era stata Ginny a rispondere e Harry vide Ron annuire.

-Di nulla-

Tutti i ragazzi erano molto felici avevano appianato le loro possibili divergenze, inoltre Ron e Ginny avevano qualcuno che sapeva di loro che avrebbe potuto coprirli e che non li giudicava male.


End file.
